


Время познакомиться заново

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: У Ойкавы были ключи от его квартиры.





	Время познакомиться заново

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mini Ship Wars 2017 в фандоме HQ для команды ушиоя.

В вечернем поезде не было свободных мест, но и стоя Ойкава успел немного подремать: так устал сегодня, что от монотонного покачивания вагона глаза закрывались сами. Ему даже что-то снилось, обрывочное и неясное; смазанные куски старых, еще школьных волейбольных матчей причудливо переплетались с обрывками когда-то просмотренных фильмов, а поверх, пробиваясь сквозь пелену дремы, наслаивались объявления станций. Ойкава морщился, силился открыть глаза, но отяжелевшие веки не желали подниматься, и он так и плыл в тяжелом, мутном сне, пока в кармане не завибрировал телефон.

Вздрогнув, Ойкава вскинулся, ударился макушкой о поручень и поморщился — больно. Зато сонливость как рукой сняло, и как раз вовремя — до нужной станции осталось совсем недолго.

Писал Ивайзуми.

«Знаю, ты уже отказался, но Такада съел какую-то дрянь, его уже третий час тошнит, и нам не хватает человека. Может, все-таки составишь компанию? Девчонки симпатичные, одна вроде даже твоя фанатка».

Еще не до конца проснувшийся, Ойкава недоуменно наморщил лоб. Какую компанию? Куда?

Он пролистал вверх историю сообщений.

А, точно. Ивайзуми с сокурсниками же собирался на групповое свидание, он вчера говорил и звал Ойкаву с собой. В другой раз Ойкава, может, даже и согласился бы — хотя бы для того, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, — но на сегодняшний вечер у него были другие планы.

«Извини, Ива-чан, — отстучал он. — Но я домой. Повеселись там хорошенько, и веди себя хорошо, чтобы не пришлось за тебя краснеть, как в прошлый раз (^_~)».

Отправил, не уточнив, к кому именно домой собрался, и привычно дернул плечами, когда между лопаток скользнул колючий холодок.

Когда-нибудь он расскажет Ивайзуми. Обязательно. Когда сам поймет, что происходит с ним и с его жизнью.

«Эх, — пришел ответ. — Ну ладно. Хорошо тебе отдохнуть».

«И прекрати умничать!»

Посмеиваясь, Ойкава убрал телефон в карман, поднял повыше воротник пальто и выскользнул из теплого, даже душного вагона в сырой и прохладный осенний вечер.

Осень в этом году пришла рано, необычно холодная и промозглая. В прошлом году в это время Ойкава еще носил футболки, а сейчас кутался в пальто, теплый шарф и морщился от мелкой водяной пыли, летящей с неба. Влага бисером оседала на коже, волосах и одежде, холодные капли скатывались за шиворот, и все десять минут, что Ойкава шел от станции, он ежился и шмыгал носом.

Вообще-то обычно ему нравилось прогуливаться после долгой дороги в поезде, но сегодня хотелось как можно скорее попасть в тепло, сходить в душ и поесть. День выдался тяжелым: сначала нудные лекции, потом выматывающая тренировка, и вишенкой на торте — совершенно кошмарная игра. Ойкаву тренер не ругал, даже наоборот, потрепал по плечу и сказал, что он сегодня хорошо поработал, но каждое слово, сказанное затем всем остальным, будто задевало самого Ойкаву лично, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим ощущением. Да и не хотел. Ошибки команды — это и его ошибки тоже.

Ойкава пересек дорогу, нырнул в тихий дворик и обогнул вымокшую детскую площадку. Задрал голову, отыскивая нужные окна.

Окна слепо таращились в серое небо, в темных стеклах отражалась тень низко нависающего карниза. Значит, успел первым. Хорошо. Нащупав в кармане ключи, он огладил полированное дерево брелока и вытянул связку. Пиликнул домофоном, пешком взлетел на третий этаж, отпер тяжелую дверь и наконец-то нырнул в тепло.

Часы показывали без четверти семь. Оставалось пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы ополоснуться в душе и перекусить замороженным обедом, разогретым в микроволновке. В душе, к счастью, текла горячая вода, а вот обед, похоже, слишком долго пролежал в морозилке, овощи и мясо казались резиновыми и безвкусными. С трудом расправившись с половиной, только чтобы перестало бурчать в животе, Ойкава без всяких сожалений выкинул остатки в мусорное ведро и выпил воды.

Впрочем, больше бы он съесть все равно и не смог: чем ближе стрелки подбирались к семи, тем беспокойнее становилось на душе. Это было чувство сродни волнению перед матчем: нетерпеливое предвкушение, скручивающее желудок, рассыпающее по всему телу мурашки и заставляющее сердце колотиться быстрее.

На одном месте не сиделось. Чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, Ойкава включил воду и взялся за губку для мытья посуды.

Он смывал с тарелки мыльную пену, когда услышал, как в замке заворочался ключ. Посмотрел на часы. Семь ноль три.

Поставив тарелку на сушилку, Ойкава тщательно ополоснул и вытер руки и вышел в коридор.

— Опаздываешь.

Ушиджима Вакатоши — а это был именно он — поначалу никак не отреагировал на его появление. Не поздоровался, не кивнул, даже головы не повернул, а так и продолжил спокойно раздеваться: расшнуровал кроссовки, снял сразу вместе с носками, поставил у порожка. Аккуратно повесил на крючок куртку, расправил ее, пристроил рядом спортивную сумку.

Шагнул вперед, пригладил волосы, и только тогда повернулся к Ойкаве лицом. Посмотрел — спокойно, будто бы равнодушно.

Будто бы. Если совсем, ни чуточки его не знать.

— Опаздываю, — сказал Ушиджима, покосился на часы — семь ноль пять — и облизнул губы. И неторопливо, снова глядя прямо на Ойкаву — глаза в глаза — опустился на колени.

***

Если бы кто-то спросил, как они с Ушиджимой дошли до такого, Ойкава вряд ли смог бы что-нибудь внятно ответить.

Он совершенно точно помнил, как и когда все началось, вплоть до минуты — стадион Ёеги, двадцать третье мая, восемь часов и пятнадцать минут вечера, год и пять месяцев назад, — но до сих пор так и не смог понять, как неловкая дрочка в крохотной пыльной кладовке, куда они завалились вообще-то лишь затем, чтобы спрятаться от надоедливых репортеров с какого-то мелкого канала, превратилась… вот в это.

Несколько секунд они так и смотрели друг на друга, не мигая — Ушиджима снизу, вздернув голову и чуть приоткрыв рот, — Ойкава сверху, покусывая губы и чувствуя, как все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Они встречались один или два раза в неделю, в зависимости от загруженности обоих, и никогда заранее не договаривались ни о чем, кроме места и времени — но еще ни разу не случалось такого, чтобы один не подхватил условия игры, заданной другим.

Это было странно, это обескураживало, Ойкава никогда и в жизни бы не подумал раньше, что сможет хоть где-то синхронизироваться с Ушиджимой, кроме как на одной площадке во время редких совместных сборов, — но вот, пожалуйста, сейчас он снова смотрел на Ушиджиму, его развернутые плечи, сложенные за спиной руки, напряженную линию горла — и чувствовал, как по спине катятся волны жара.

Один год, пять месяцев, четыре дня — а Ойкаву по-прежнему вело, как в первый раз, и в голове что-то замыкало.

Приблизившись, он протянул руку, погладил Ушиджиму по скуле, прошелся кончиками пальцев по виску, потянул за жесткие, чуть влажные волосы — и закусил изнутри щеку, когда тот закрыл глаза, а уголки рта чуть приподнялись в намечающейся улыбке. Ушиджима был так спокоен, и так легко, естественно, свободно передавал контроль, что от этой полной открытости, от разрешения делать все, что захочется, от очередного осознания, что за все месяцы они не озаботились даже выбором слова, способного разом все остановить, — перехватывало дыхание.

Ойкава потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, скользнул большим пальцем по нижней губе, чуть оттянул ее, надавил, проник внутрь, в горячую влажность рта, тронул язык — мягкий, чуть-чуть шершавый, — погладил изнутри щеки, десны, обвел ровную кромку зубов. Ушиджима ровно и глубоко дышал, раздувая ноздри, ресницы его чуть трепетали, отбрасывали на щеки неровную дрожащую тень, он податливо и охотно размыкал губы, позволяя протолкнуть внутрь еще один палец, и еще, облизывал, трогал кончиком языка чувствительную кожу между ними, посасывал и прихватывал зубами подушечки — каждый раз, когда он так делал, внутри будто что-то взрывалось, и Ойкава коротко выдыхал, сильнее стискивая его волосы в кулаке. Он почти трахал Ушиджиму в рот, погружая внутрь ладонь, и тот давился, мелко сглатывал, когда пальцы проезжались по корню языка, но не отстранялся, только жмурился и стонал — коротко, ритмично, глухо.

Очень хотелось его потрогать, сделать что-нибудь еще, но рук не хватало, и тогда Ойкава оторвал от пола ступню; вцепившись в Ушиджиму в попытке сохранить равновесие, просунул ее между его разведенных ног, прижал к промежности, потер вставший член, который явственно ощущался через мягкую ткань спортивных брюк. Ушиджима, уже возбужденный и плывущий, сорвался на громкий стон, задрожал, прикусил пальцы.

Ойкаву перетряхнуло. Стон Ушиджимы отдался где-то внутри живота, вибрацией прошелся по позвоночнику, возбуждение нахлынуло ярко и резко, жаром растеклось по промежности, скрутило яйца, горячей пульсацией толкнулось в член. После душа Ойкава не надел белья, натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, и теперь молния ширинки, грубая, жесткая, вдавилась в распухшую головку, болезненно царапая чувствительную плоть. Отпустив волосы Ушиджимы, одной рукой он неловко расслабил пряжку ремня, расстегнул пуговицу, дернул за язычок молнии. Облегченно выдохнул, когда она разошлась, и давление на член ослабло.

Запах пота и смазки, тяжелый, мускусный, смешанный со слабой отдушкой геля, которым он мылся, поплыл в воздухе. Ушиджима потянул носом, сглотнул, распахнул глаза и вперился в Ойкаву взглядом — темным, затягивающим, голодным.

Покорности — ни грамма, только жадность, от которой с силой тянуло под ложечкой. Ушиджима стоял на коленях, встрепанный, раскрасневшийся, потный, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами и текущей из уголков рта слюной — но смотрел при этом так, что у Ойкавы подламывались ноги.

Откуда-то из глубины, из недр сознания, растревоженного и взбаламученного, мутной взвесью поднималась похоть. Ойкава облизнулся, плотнее прижал ступню к промежности Ушиджимы, надавил, чувствуя, как тот еще сильнее стискивает зубы на его пальцах, с силой потер, ослабил давление, а затем легонько шлепнул — стараясь попасть прямо по головке. Ушиджима охнул, дернулся, весь напрягся, распахнутые глаза расширились еще сильнее. Хватка зубов разжалась, и ладонь легко выскользнула изо рта. Ойкава покачал ступней, постукивая Ушиджиму по промежности; вытер скользкие пальцы о его гладко выбритые щеки, размазывая по ним слюну.

В висках с силой грохотала кровь, голову сдавливало горячим обручем, будто перед приступом головной боли, член ныл и пульсировал. Джинсы, даже расстегнутые, слишком плотно облепляли все еще влажное — или уже вспотевшее, Ойкава не понимал — тело, грубоватые внутренние швы ощутимо натирали ягодицы, промежность и поджавшиеся, налитые яйца. Хотелось кончить. Хотелось трахнуть Ушиджиму, толкнуться до самого основания члена в его горячий рот и расслабленное горло, стереть с его лица последние крохи осмысленности.

Ойкава знал — что бы он ни сделал, Ушиджима не будет против, — и от этого кружилась голова.

Он толкнулся бедрами вперед, проехался членом по раскрытому рту. Чего-то просить или что-то объяснять было не нужно, Ушиджима потянулся к его члену сам, вобрал его в рот, чуть царапнув зубами — специально. Расцепив руки, сведенные за спиной, он погладил Ойкаву по животу и бокам, помял ягодицы прямо через жесткую ткань джинсов, просунул ладонь в ширинку и чуть потеребил яйца.

Ойкава вскрикнул и толкнулся в его рот почти на всю длину. Подался назад, позволяя члену выскользнуть до конца, толкнулся снова. Ушиджима захрипел и подавился, вцепился Ойкаве в бедро; ладонь до боли стиснула мошонку, оттянула, заставив подавиться криком; расслабилась. Палец скользнул дальше по промежности, к сжатому отверстию, покружил вокруг входа, надавил — и Ойкаву сорвало. Грубо, прямо за волосы, он рванул голову Ушиджимы на себя, так, что носом тот почти уткнулся ему в пах, и начал двигаться — быстро, резко, ритмично, не давая Ушиджиме ни отстраниться, ни перевести дух, теряя остатки самообладания и контроля, чувствуя, как грубая, шершавая подушечка пальца оглаживает сомкнутое отверстие между ягодиц, как настойчиво протискивается внутрь, заставляя стенки судорожно сжиматься.

Ощущения копились, наслаивались друг на друга, натягивали внутри Ойкавы невидимую струну, жесткую, раскаленную, звенящую. Он чувствовал себя болванчиком, заводной куклой; тело больше не подчинялось разуму, не подчинялось ничему, кроме инстинктов, разбуженных, выцепленных Ушиджимой из самого нутра.

С Ушиджимой всегда было так — рядом с ним Ойкаве плевать было на условности и правила, ложное стеснение, приличия и еще массу вещей, о которых он ежедневно, ежечасно думал, находясь рядом с другими людьми. Почему-то именно с Ушиджимой легко получалось себя отпускать, делать самому и просить о таких вещах, на которые он никогда бы не решился с кем-то другим.

Может, потому что за те годы, что они провели по разные стороны сетки — недавно Ойкава посчитал и впечатлился получившейся цифрой, восемь лет, с ума сойти, — они уже выучили все реакции друг друга, от ликования до злости и глухого, беспомощного отчаяния, и стесняться, когда дело дошло до постели — кладовки — оказалось уже нечего.

Может, потому что помимо реакций, они не знали больше друг о друге ничего — ни про жизнь, ни про увлечения, ни про учебу, ни про миллион других мелочей, из которых складывается человек, — кроме того, о чем писали в журналах, а репортеров гораздо больше интересовали их мысли о волейболе, чем о чем-либо другом.

Даже смешно — они были знакомы уже восемь лет, из которых почти полтора года трахались каждую неделю, а Ойкава до сих пор не знал, как зовут родителей Ушиджимы, что тот любит есть на завтрак и какой музыкой забит его плеер. Это было бы, наверное, обидно для Ушиджимы — если бы тот не вел себя точно так же.

Единственное, что их объединяло, помимо волейбола — в котором, впрочем, они тоже до сих пор смотрели друг на друга сквозь ячеистое поле сетки, — это внутренние предохранители, слетающие каждый раз у обоих, когда расстояние становилось слишком близким.

Например, как сейчас, когда Ойкава кончал, втиснув лицо Ушиджимы в свой пах, извергаясь спермой в глубину его рта и что есть силы сжав свободную руку на его напряженном горле — а тот дрожал, давился и хрипел, и член, болезненно чувствительный, каменно-твердый, терся о прижатую к промежности голую ступню.

Выплеснув последние капли, Ойкава отстранился и обессиленно стек на пол. Ушиджима запрокинул голову, сглатывая слюну и сперму, одновременно пытаясь ловить ртом воздух. Мощные бедра, облепленные увлажнившейся от пота тканью штанов, подались вперед, стал виден вздыбившийся в промежности бугор. Протянув дрожащую руку, Ойкава скользнул под резинку трусов, слабо сомкнул пальцы на раздувшейся, влажной от смазки головке — и Ушиджима вскрикнул, резко дернул бедрами и кончил, крупно содрогаясь. Завалился на бок, к стене, да так и застыл, все еще вздрагивая и шумно, загнанно дыша.

Мир, выбеленный оргазмом, возвращался заново по кусочкам — коричневым пятном сумки, белыми кроссовками, орехово-теплыми досками пола, лихорадочным румянцем на лице Ушиджимы, кислотно-желтым котом, скалящимся с его футболки.

— Ну, привет, — выдавил Ойкава, глядя на злорадный оскал кота. — И где ты только находишь такие безвкусные футболки?

— Привет, — наконец-то поздоровался Ушиджима. — Сказать тебе адрес магазина?

— Запиши на листочке. — Подтянувшись к нему, Ойкава поцеловал распухшие губы, слизнул из уголка каплю спермы, заглянул Ушиджиме в лицо. Они редко интересовались делами друг друга, но Ойкаве не нужно было интересоваться, чтобы заметить залегшие под глазницами тени и тонкую складку, вновь появившуюся между бровей.

И не нужны были просьбы, чтобы провести пальцем по чистому влажному лбу, стирая этот первый призрак морщинки, которая обязательно появится, если только Ушиджима не перестанет делать такое зверское и серьезное лицо, обдумывая даже какие-то мелочи.

Ушиджима пристально вгляделся в ответ, чуть нахмурился и осторожно взял лицо Ойкавы в ладони. Обрисовал линию скул, стер большими пальцами со щек несуществующую грязь.

После стольких лет ему тоже не нужно было ничего спрашивать и ничего узнавать. Но Ушиджима не был бы Ушиджимой, держа язык за зубами.

Когда-то Ойкава терпеть не мог эту его черту.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, — тихо сказал Ушиджима, гладя его по щекам и шее, стирая напряжение и усталость, невесомо прикасаясь к губам. Ойкава закрыл глаза, ловя нехитрую ласку.

Все-таки иногда с Ушиджимой было очень хорошо — не только трахаться, но и лежать вот так, впитывая тепло его тела и чувствуя затихающую послеоргазменную дрожь. Настолько хорошо, что не хотелось ни вставать, ни собираться домой, ни, тем более, выходить в царящую за окном сырость. Но надо было подниматься.

Они редко ночевали вместе, только когда встречались так поздно, что на метро было уже не успеть, а сегодня был явно не такой случай.

С другой стороны, подумалось Ойкаве, так долго добираться, чтобы потом уйти после быстрого секса в прихожей — как-то совсем уж глупо… Они не встретятся до следующих выходных.

От этой мысли ему вдруг стало тоскливо. 

— Оставайся сегодня? — негромкий голос Ушиджимы скользнул в ухо, вырвал Ойкаву из ленивой дремы. 

Он хотел возразить, наплести что-то о неотложных делах, но вместо этого потерся о плечо Ушиджимы ухом и сказал — неожиданно даже для самого себя:

— Ага. Только давай закажем что-нибудь поесть. По-моему, те обеды из холодильника уже несъедобны.

Если Ушиджима и удивился его неожиданному решению, то говорить ничего не стал. Поднявшись, он помог встать Ойкаве, озабоченно оглядел с головы до ног.

— Душ? 

— Душ, — устало согласился Ойкава. — Иди первый, я пока позвоню в доставку.

— Меню на комоде, — кивнул Ушиджима.

Яркий, но основательно потрепанный буклет лежал под связкой ключей. Ойкава взял его в руки, повертел в руках, полистал. Название ресторана ни о чем ему не говорило, это было какое-то небольшое местное заведение, а Ойкава редко бывал в этом районе и плохо его знал. Несмотря на то, что у Ойкавы были ключи от квартиры, они с Ушиджимой нечасто здесь встречались — да и сам Ушиджима ночевал тут только изредка, а жить предпочитал в общежитии своего университета. Райончик тихий, приятный, но слишком уж далеко от центра, университета, от всей их привычной жизни. 

Квартира, вообще говоря, принадлежала не Ушиджиме, а его отцу, но тот жил за океаном, приезжал в Японию редко и ненадолго. Ойкава не знал ни его имени, ни какой-либо другой информации, кроме того, что тот занимается то ли палеонтологией, то ли геологией — а возможно, одновременно и тем, и другим, — и когда-то вдохновил Ушиджиму заняться волейболом. По крайней мере, в короткой заметке, прочитанной пару лет назад в журнале, утверждалось именно так, а спросить у самого Ушиджимы как-то даже не пришло в голову.

Новый приступ тоски подкатил к горлу, сдавил грудь, и Ойкава поморщился. Обычно его не волновали такие мелочи, его вообще-то полностью устраивали их с Ушиджимой недоотношения — приносили удовлетворение обоим, легко вписывались в расписание, не требовали никаких особых душевных сил. Обычно Ойкава относил к плюсам тот факт, что они с Ушиджимой вообще друг друга не знают, но сегодня, то ли от усталости, то ли от тоскливого осеннего настроения, от этого осознания ему было тошно.

И от себя тоже тошно.

Интересно, что думает об этом Ушиджима — и думает ли вообще?

Ушиджима Вакатоши, конечно, был не из тех людей, которые будут молча мириться с чем-то, что их не устраивает или задевает — Ойкава был уверен, что если бы Ушиджиму и впрямь что-то не устраивало, тот давно бы уже обозначил проблему или выел ему мозг кофейной ложечкой, — но мало ли.

Ойкава поежился. Растерянно посмотрел на буклет в своих руках — и вдруг понял, что даже понятия не имеет, что заказывать. 

И — с чуть небольшим опозданием — что ему неприятно это осознавать.

***

Дверь в ванную, за которой шумела вода, была, как обычно, не заперта, и Ойкава беспрепятственно прошел внутрь. Едва не поскользнулся на влажном полу, ухватился за сушилку для полотенец.

Ушиджима стоял к нему спиной и намыливал голову. Вода, текущая из закрепленной на стену лейки, лупила по его груди и плечам, мелкая водяная пыль сверкала в ярких лучах потолочного светильника, и тело Ушиджимы, крепкое, сильное, красивое, казалось объятым сиянием. Искрящаяся мыльная пена стекала между лопаток, струилась по ягодицам и ногам. Ойкава ненадолго залип. Трахаться ему пока больше не хотелось, но никак не получалось отвести взгляда.

Положив меню на стиральную машинку, Ойкава снял футболку, небрежно кинул ее поверх и выпутался из джинсов. Ушиджима то ли не слышал, то ли делал вид, что не слышит — продолжал мыться, как ни в чем не бывало. Когда Ойкава подошел к нему со спины, обнял за талию и шумно выдохнул, утыкаясь носом в загривок, он вздрогнул и оглянулся.

— Это просто я, — сказал Ойкава, втягивая носом запах чистого тела и думая, что это он сейчас такое делает.

Ушиджима, похоже, тоже был озадачен.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, но не отстранился, а погладил Ойкаву по рукам, сомкнутым вокруг его талии. Ойкава помотал головой, не зная, что сказать. Слова подступали к горлу, слова душили, но среди них не было единственно правильных, да и вообще правильных не было, только какая-то сентиментальная чушь, которую Ойкава и девчонке-то не сказал бы, не то что Ушиджиме.

— Я так ничего и не заказал, — вздохнул он. — Понятия не имею, что ты обычно ешь?

— Там готовят вкусный рис с говядиной. — Ушиджима чуть прибавил напор и сделал воду теплее, так, как любил Ойкава. — И карри. Еще вроде бы неплохая лапша, но я не пробовал. Я обычно заказываю рис.

— А мы с Ива-чаном обычно покупаем рамен. — Ойкава поцеловал Ушиджиму в плечо. — Если идти от спортивного корпуса, там есть такая маленькая лапшичная. Семейный бизнес, владельцы очень милые люди… Ты ешь лапшу? 

Ушиджима развел его руки, повернулся и пытливо заглянул Ойкаве в лицо. 

— Иногда, — осторожно произнес, вглядываясь так пристально, будто на лбу у Ойкавы мелким шрифтом было написано что-то важное. — Я не понимаю, извини. Ты хочешь пригласить меня поесть лапши?

Ойкава пожал плечами. Он и сам пока не очень понимал, чего же все-таки хочет.

— А ты бы пошел?

— Я бы пошел, — Ушиджима сказал это так серьезно и даже проникновенно, что у Ойкавы поджались пальцы на ногах.

— Ну… значит, можно как-нибудь это устроить.

— Угу. — Ушиджима притянул его к себе, смахнул с лица челку и поцеловал, глубоко и неспешно, чувственно, осторожно, водя по скуле кончиками пальцев.

Почти нежно. Ойкава задумался, что не только ему сегодня лезут в голову разные мысли.

— Только не в понедельник, — добавил Ушиджима, когда поцелуй разорвался. — По понедельникам у меня с прошлого месяца курсы вождения.

— И не в среду. — Ушиджима вопросительно приподнял брови, и Ойкава коротко пояснил: — Учу английский.

И с удивлением понял, что за эти пару минут они узнали друг о друге, пожалуй, больше, чем за последние полгода.

Ушиджиму, похоже, осенила та же мысль.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, слушая, как разбивается об пол вода, а затем отвернулись как по команде. От вспышки внезапной откровенности стало как-то неловко. За все полтора года они ни разу не вели таких бесед, не узнавали ничего друг о друге, кроме наличия свободного времени — и теперь Ойкава чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Стянув с полки гель для душа, он выдавил немного на ладонь, растер, взбивая пену, и начал сосредоточенно мыться, не оборачиваясь на Ушиджиму, только изредка косясь боковым зрением. Ушиджима, такой же озадаченный и растерянный, как и он сам, быстро домылся, вылез из-под душа и зашуршал полотенцем, а затем Ойкава услышал шелест страниц.

Он обернулся. Ушиджима стоял, обернув бедра полотенцем, и изучал меню.

— Так что ты будешь? — спросил он, заметив, что Ойкава смотрит. — Закажем лапшу?

— Можно и рис, — не думая, сказал Ойкава. — Или и то, и другое.

И снова поймал этот странный изучающий взгляд, от которого становилось немного не по себе.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Ойкава испытал иррациональное желание прикрыться, хотя Ушиджима уж каким его только ни видел — и в веревках, с заломленными за спину руками, и в женском белье, и даже с ремнем. Вспомнив про тот раз, когда от души отхлестал Ушиджиму по заднице, Ойкава почувствовал, как в паху снова тяжелеет.

Ушиджима, похоже, тоже заметил, что у него начало вставать, слегка подобрался и, похоже, собирался сделать шаг вперед, оставив их в итоге без ужина — но тут у обоих в животе синхронно и так громко заурчало, что весь настрой слетел в один миг.

Ушиджима нехотя отвернулся и снова уставился в меню.

— В общем, я что-нибудь закажу, — сказал он, почесав живот. — На свой вкус. Так пойдет?

— Ага, — кивнул Ойкава, чувствуя, как у него почему-то начинают гореть щеки, и отвернулся.

***

Вечер прошел на удивление… нормально. Ойкава думал, что они с Ушиджимой просто поедят, посмотрят по телевизору какую-нибудь ерунду вроде дурацкого, первого попавшегося сериала или включат какой-нибудь матч, но тот предложил посмотреть что-нибудь из фильмов. Оказалось, на ноутбуке у него была целая коллекция, педантично разложенная по папкам с жанрами и годами.

И, на удивление, у него оказалось полно всякой фантастики, старой и не очень. Ойкава почему-то был уверен, что если Ушиджима и смотрит какие-нибудь фильмы, то исключительно документальные. И еще — в порядке бреда — иногда представлял его за просмотром мелодрам.

Мелодрамы, впрочем, тоже нашлись. Правда, Ушиджима сказал, что это не его.

— Мама как-то закачала, а я не стал удалять, — небрежно пояснил он, когда Ойкава ехидно спросил, зачем ему пятьдесят гигабайт слезливых историй про любовь.

— Ой, да брось, — хмыкнул Ойкава и пихнул его локтем, прежде чем успел сообразить, насколько естественным получился этот жест. — Небось смотришь по вечерам, накрывшись одеялом, когда никто не видит, и представляешь на месте этих героев себя.

Ушиджима сделал сложное лицо и вдруг покраснел.

— Нет, — сказал он. — По вечерам, накрывшись одеялом, когда никто не видит, я смотрю немного другое кино.

Просто удивительно, что после всего, что они пробовали, у Ушиджимы еще оставалась способность краснеть.

— Иногда ты меня просто поражаешь, — удивленно глядя на него, сказал Ойкава и полез изучать коллекцию порно, которую Ушиджима, как честный и логичный человек, так и хранил в папке, подписанной «порно_hd».

— А иногда, — добавил он, разглядывая содержимое этой папки, каждый файл в которой был педантично подписан и снабжен текстовым файлом с подробным перечислением содержимого, — окончательно выбиваешь из колеи.

— Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь из этого? — невинно поинтересовался Ушиджима, и Ойкаве показалось, что он даже задержал заинтересованный взгляд на паре названий, но в этот момент в дверь наконец-то позвонил курьер.

Ушиджима пошел принимать доставку, а Ойкава включил «Чужого», но подумал, что попозже надо будет уточнить, что конкретно из «этого» Ушиджима имел в виду.

***

Ночью, лежа в постели и обнимая Ушиджиму со спины, Ойкава рассеянно вспоминал вечер и думал — что вот это такое было и что на него нашло? А если точнее — что нашло на них обоих?

Не то чтобы ему что-то не понравилось… Просто это было странно.

Он так привык не знать об Ушиджиме ничего, не думать о нем вне контекста постели или волейбола, что сегодняшний вечер в самом деле выбивал из колеи.

В виски настойчиво толкалась мысль — что им мешало раньше?

Вздохнув, Ойкава перекатился на спину, заложил руку за голову и уставился в потолок.

— Ушиджима, — тихо позвал он.

— Мм?

— Спишь?

— Нет. — Он тоже перевернулся на спину, тоже заложил руку за голову, зеркальным жестом. — Ты хотел поговорить?

— Да нет… — Ойкава растерялся. — Не то чтобы… Просто я подумал, что мы могли бы и в самом деле сходить в тот маленький ресторанчик. Я предлагал всерьез. Если что.

Ушиджима оперся на локоть и посмотрел Ойкаве в лицо.

— А я всерьез согласился.

Перекатившись, он навис над Ойкавой, вжал его в матрас и проговорил — признался:

— Мне с тобой хорошо. Но я думал, что тебе достаточно того, что есть.

Ойкава смутно различал в полумраке его лицо и совсем не видел выражения глаз — а жаль. Он поерзал затылком о подушку, погладил Ушиджима по спине и плечам. 

И тоже признался:

— Раньше я тоже так думал. Ну, нам ведь и правда было хорошо. Ничего личного, никаких обязательств. А потом я взял в руки это дурацкое меню, и понял — ну какого хрена? Мы знакомы восемь лет. Спим вместе полтора. Трахаемся, точнее, — поправился он. — Мне надоело тебя не знать.

Кажется, Ушиджима улыбнулся. 

— Мне тоже, — сказал он, как показалось Ойкаве — с облегчением — и полез целоваться.

***

Утром Ойкава проснулся как по будильнику — ровно в восемь. Обычно в это время он, если задерживался на ночь, как раз торопливо собирал вещи и сваливал, стараясь не разбудить Ушиджиму. Ну или иногда, когда Ушиджима тоже просыпался, они торопливо трахались, а потом он собирал вещи и все равно уходил.

Но сегодня Ойкава только потянулся, лениво зевнул, покосился на спящего Ушиджиму и пошел проверять, что же все-таки в этом доме обычно едят на завтрак.


End file.
